


A Hunter and an Angel Walk Into a Bar

by clindzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Jealous Lucifer, M/M, Possessive Lucifer, Sam is a Little Shit, Samifer - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Top Lucifer, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows exactly how dangerous it is to make Lucifer jealous. Half the thrill is getting there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter and an Angel Walk Into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Nickelback and my muse finally getting on board with writing Lucifer. My first Samifer fic.  
> Feedback and comments are always appreciated xx.

Angry as hell and looking for a good fight, Sam tore out of their driveway, intent on getting away from Lucifer, even if it was only for a couple of hours. He didn't count on him following him to the seedy bar. He counted even less on the angel stalking him straight up the wood planked dirty banquette that was serving as the establishment's bar.  
Sam felt Lucifer's Grace burning white hot and ice cold simultaneously as soon as he went to order a drink and the bartender flashed a full white teeth grin at him, green eyes flashing seductively, promising a little more than booze.  
If he smiled coyly back, well, he couldn't help himself; living with an archangel wasn't a walk in the park, even on the easiest of the days. And to get himself in the right mind, he needed his ego stroked.  
"Give me a beer, bourbon back, sweetheart," Sam drawled, letting his eyes drift slowly over the bartender's body.  
Slipping the guy a ten and a wink, Sam strode to the back of the bar, knowing full well that Lucifer was monitoring every one of his movements. To hell with the fight, he would take making his angel positively black with jealousy.  
He found his way to the pool tables more out of habit than anything else, plunking down a quarter, claiming it as his own, seeing the two faux bikers in their new leathers as easy marks and easy to get to drool over him.  
"Take both of you," Sam gestured to the table, indicating that he wanted to play.  
The taller of the two leather clad men jumped at the chance to take this man for all he was worth. "Sure, buddy. What are you betting."  
Grinning slow and more than a little deadly, Sam allowed himself to appear as a submissive boy looking for a 'real' man. "My ass for the pounding."  
He heard and felt Lucifer snarling, ready to rip both of these men to shreds for even considering, deigning to touch what he knew to be his.  
Sam knew he was living dangerously, pushing Lucifer to his limits and not giving a damn. Lucifer acted so righteous all the time, wanting to keep him out of the trouble, telling him that he couldn't do something - sometimes his job required him to be the bait, to be self-sacrificing dammit!  
The anger reignited adding fuel to his hazy quest to drive these poor men insane with lust, but more importantly remind Lucifer that he wasn't some fragile thing, that he could take care of himself.  
Picking up the pool cue, he motioned for the men to rack. "I'll break," Sam said decisively.  
Whistling at the view of Sam bent over the table, Lucifer clenched his fists a few tables away.  
_These pigs had no right to be thinking such impure thoughts about his Sam, his true vessel._  He wanted to decimate them on the spot, preferably by his hands, they were not worthy of the mercy that a death by his Grace would provide.  
Still, he found himself enthralled by the wiggling of Sam's hips, knowing full well the view from the front - Sam's bottom lip tucked between his teeth, brows knit in concentration, bangs drooped over his forehead. Damn him for painting such a pretty picture. Lucifer found himself biting his own lip to prevent a moan from escaping his mouth; he wouldn't make it much longer this way.  
"Stripes," Sam announced, swinging around to face the other men, all traces of his alpha persona gone, only a twinkle in his eye that he knew his boyfriend caught.  
The shorter man moved forward to take his first shot, leering at Sam's ass as he moved past him. "Nice shot, pretty boy," he said.  
"Uh huh, make yours," Sam replied, chalking his cue, keeping his eyes on Lucifer the entire time, not missing the flash of Grace in his eyes or the telltale of shifting in his seat. His plan was working.  
Of course the man missed, more focused on Sam's body than he was on the game - shame since Sam was actually looking forward to Lucifer squirming a bit more.  
Sam stepped forward, sinking three more balls and shrugged. "Lucky night, I guess."  
"More like mine," the taller man sneered, reaching his hand out for the chalk but intentionally missing and grabbed Sam's ass.  
That was it and Lucifer stormed over to Sam, yanking the man's hand off of his boyfriend. "He is mine, you understand?" Lucifer growled, digging a bloody trench into the pseudo biker's arm, delighted in the whimper that spewed forth from his lips.  
Only capable of rapidly nodding, both men slowly backed up from the pool table, palms up, not even bothering to grab their jackets, choosing to flee out the door as soon as they were out of Lucifer's imposing presence.  
"Now, why did you have to get me all worked up like that, Sammy?" Lucifer nipped hard at the hunter's neck, lapping at the blood and sinking his hands into Sam's hair, tugging his head back so he could lick and suck at the rest of that gorgeous neck.  
"'S your fault, Luci," Sam mumbled, quickly lost to Lucifer's touch and mouth.  
"It's because I worry about you, that's the only reason I'm so hard on you," Lucifer breathed in his ear before taking it into his mouth, pushing closer to him, hips now rutting against his.  
Sam struggled to answer, only managing a few words, "I know, angel," before succumbing to whines and moans entirely.  
Lucifer pushed him down onto the pool table and pushed his hands under his shirt, rolling Sam's nipples under his fingers. Now, this was a game he could enjoy.  
Sam bucked under him, begging brokenly for more, to take him right then and there, but Lucifer still had some decorum about him.  
"Oh, baby boy, you can wait until I get you home." Lucifer licked his lips deviously, and picked Sam up, intent on showing his hunter just how much pool tables did for him.


End file.
